


Forgiveness and Dangos.

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goin' with my gut, Iunno how this works lmao, SPOILERS ABOUND, slow burn?, wanted to write some cute stuff after Yotsuyu's ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: After Yotsuyu's tragic end at the hands of her brother, the Warrior of Light was never quite the same. Whenever she's in Doma, her heart aches for the one known as Tsuyu...Sensing the dark pain within her heart, a certain character approaches her and claims to be able to help.She knows it's wrong to summon Eikons, but...maybe just this once.





	1. Author's Disclaimer/Notes!

Spoilers abound, y'all!!!! You've been warned, don't say I ain't tell you!

Ever since I watched Yotsuyu's ending at the hands of Asahi I just wanted to comfort Yotsuyu because she's such a tragic villain, and adorable to boot.

So yeah! I'm writing this story! Iunno when the first chapter will be up, but I'll 100% be focusing on it for a while, so it should happen soon!

This work features a couple characters!

 **Violet Stormbringer** : 10'2" Half-Giant Lady who punches things and delivers the mail. Also the Warrior of Light in this particular story!

 **Yotsuyu goe Brutus** : Best girl, and acting Imperial Viceroy of Doma.

 **Hooded Figure** : An Ascian, obviously, but their intentions are unknown as they have offered the Bringer of Storms a brief respite to her pain for just a little while.

 **Hien Rijin** : The King of Doma. He makes a brief appearance here and there.

 **Gosetsu Everfall** : Perhaps the one most affected by Yotsuyu's death, it should come as no surprise that this Old Samurai has something to say with Violet's actions.


	2. The Aftermath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Tsukuyomi, The Warrior of Light watched as Yotsuyu was killed by her brother. She wasn't sure why, but she grieved...
> 
> After all, she was a villain. So why was she crying and why did her tears feel so...real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the sweet satisfaction of punching Asahi in his smug prick face.

_**Bang!**_ The sound of Asahi's gun firing was deafening to Violet. She turned to see the imperial emissary grinning.

"You really should learn to finish the job this time around." He chuckled. He stepped forth, sheathing his gunblade. He looked up at Violet, eyes widened with insanity. "What are you going to do? Lash out, prove yourself a savage? Lose out on-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a punch was thrown, slamming into his right cheek and sending him staggering backwards.

When he composed himself, he looked up in horror to see another punch thrown, this time slamming straight into his nose, breaking it with a sickening crack. He fell backwards this time, landing on Yotsuyu's corpse. Nose bleeding, he looked up at Violet, who towered over him with a calm look upon her face.

She was, however, crying, eyes filled with rage, despite her calm demeanor.

"Have I gotten my point across, or is there another limb you're willing to break?" She asked. "Or should I-"

She was interrupted as suddenly two swords sprouted from his chest, lifting him into the air.

Violet looked down to see Yotsuyu reaching up, face blank as she spoke.

"What a dreadful little worm you are, brother..." Yotsuyu sighed. "You were the first I swore to kill, you know. So...here I am, using the last of my strength, to end your pathetic life."

She closed her fist, and the swords ran Asahi through all the way, the blood dripping onto Yotsuyu's hand as she smiled. "Sleep well, worthless boy." She dropped her hand, Asahi falling to the ground beside her. She turned her gaze to Violet, face still blank.

"...Why do you weep, Warrior of Light? Was I not the villain? You should be rejoicing; the witch is dead."

"You..." Violet shook her head. "Everybody deserves a chance at redemption."

Yotsuyu chuckled. "Oh, to have your childlike naivety for even one more day." She smiled. "I wonder...was the fruit as sweet as he remembered it?"

With that, she closed her eyes as her last breath left her body.

Violet closed her eyes, taking a moment to pray for her. "Watch over her, Azeyma, please." She muttered. "Guide her to a home where she will be welcome."

"Violet!" she turned to see Lord Hien and the others run up to her, amazed to see Asahi and Yotsuyu's bodies.

The rest of the events that occurred were a blur to her as she heard something of Alphinaud traveling to Garlemald with Maxima. She simply nodded numbly when asked questions, and it was soon agreed that they leave her alone, for she heard no more questions and barely heard the remaining conversations that were had as they traveled back to Doma.

Yotsuyu was a villain, right...? She was an imperial puppet, vying for Lord Zenos' affections and oppressing the people of Doma.  
But...she was a victim herself, wasn't she? Abused by her family, sold and used as a toy for men...she had every right to seek vengeance.

But she betrayed her people, sided with the empire, and attempted to wipe away any and all ties she had with Doma. She was a murderous witch, a villain, just another imperial body to add to the count of casualties...

_**So why the hell was Violet crying over her loss?** _


	3. Tired Soul and Dark Proposals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of watching the undeserving die, Yotsuyu's death was too much for The Bringer of Storms. A darkness that'd been held at bay for more than twenty-seven years of her life was let loose, and it was on that darkness that a mysterious force fed, promising her a great reward for filling his belly.

First, it was Hesk, Elle, and Jack; her first family ever since she'd arrived within Eorzea. Struck down by the blade of a traitor...

Then, it was Avora, her first and only beloved girlfriend, the traitor that struck down their friends and attempted to strike her down as well.

Then, it was Moenbryda, the white haired Roegadyn who always grinned and teased at Urianger. She then watched as many of her other fellows died to either save her or as a result of her involvement in things she didn't understand.

Minfillia, Lord Haurchefant, Ysayle, just to name a few more...

"I can't take it anymore!" Violet shouted to the heavens, standing at Yotsuyu's unmarked grave within the borders of Doma. She couldn't help herself as she unleashed a furious rage upon a nearby tree, almost snapping it in twain with a flurry of punches. "So many people, dead! Because of me! Because of my inaction and inability to keep them alive!"

She was crying, the tears falling as she continued to punch at the tree, her strikes growing weaker and weaker at the moment, her own anger wearing her down. She didn't understand why she was so angry, so sad! The inability to understand angered her more, and the weight of Yotsuyu's passing just saddened her even more.

" _ **You're correct, child**_." A voice spoke, causing Violet to turn. " ** _You can't take it anymore. If you continue to grieve in such an unhealthy fashion, it will unleash a power you didn't know you were smothering._** " There was a smugness in their voice as they revealed themselves to Violet.

They wore a black cloak and a red mask, in the style of the Ascian's Violet had fought so many times before.

"An Ascian? What business do you have with me now?"

The Hooded Figure chuckled. " _ **Child, child, there is no need to be afraid. Your grief has awoken a darkness within you, and it has been drawn to me. It has fed me, made me stronger.**_ " He lifted his arms, still chuckling. " ** _I can grant you the power to see your friend again, you know. All it takes are a couple of crystals._** "

Violet tried to step back, but she found herself against the tree she'd been mercilessly beating before. She wished she'd broken it. "S-Summoning a primal is wrong! As The Warrior of Light, I cannot condone it!"

" _ **So you say, but was it not you that worked alongside The Saint Shiva? Who so graciously gave her life to you when The Empire attacked you at Azys La? Or do you forget, child? Do you forget that you worked alongside not just Saint Shiva, but also Judge Ramuh, who struck you with bolts of pure lightning? You have worked with Primals before, girl.**_ " The Ascian lowered his arms, and within a blink of Violet's eyes, he was before her, staring up at her form.

" _ **You are a hypocrite, Bringer of Storms.**_ " With that, he vanished again.

" ** _Should you entertain the offer and wish to give me a proper yes or no, I will be waiting for you at the site where Tsukuyomi was defeated. Take care, Bringer of Storms, lest the darkness you harbor within you swallow you whole._** "


	4. Inner and outer conflict...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods be damned, she's actually considering summoning a Primal. As she entertains this thought, she talks to...herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet has a heart to heart with the little devil on her shoulder, except surprise; it turns out to be just her inner insecurities and darkness! Hooray! :D

" ** _Take care, Bringer of Storms, lest the darkness you harbor within you swallow you whole._** "

Those words haunted Violet. What darkness was she supposedly harboring? Was her despair finally taking shape, enough shape to feed an Ascian? Did they...feed on Darkness? She wasn't sure.

She was, however, considering his proposal. The ability to see Yotsuyu, even if just a moment longer...

She shook her head. They weren't even friends! Even after Yotsuyu lost her memory, Violet kept her at a distance, as did the others. The only one who could truly be called her friend was Gosetsu. So why did she yearn to see her again?

Was it pity? Or, gods forbid, love? Not the mushy kind, of course, her heart belonged to a different traitor. But the kind reserved for friends? Could that be possible? If it could be, was it happening to her?

She shook her head again, scowling. "Gods dammit, am I actually entertaining this idea?! Summoning Primals is bad, Vio! They're feeding on this worlds aether, destroying it should they feed too much!"

But then she turned around, as if to argue with herself. "But what about Ramuh? Hells, you suffered Shiva to survive. Without those two, you wouldn't be here."

A pause. Where did that come from? She usually didn't talk back to herself. " _ **What about**_ Ramuh and Shiva? They were...exceptions." She reasoned.

"Oh, were they?" She asked. "Hypocrite that you are, you'll suffer those who either assist you or wish no harm upon this world to live, but the ones that are simply trying to protect those they care about, like Titan? Or perhaps the ones that wish to see their children free from oppression, like Ifrit and Leviathan? You'll happily dispatch of those, but only suffer those convenient to your cause?"

She shook her head. "I...I don't know who you are, but get out of my head!"

"You fool! I _**am**_ you! That little voice in the back of your head, bringing you back to the land of the living after a rage which almost consumed your life. The voice in your head, teaching you how to work with those pathetic spheres jammed into your skull. Sorry excuses for eyes, by the way. Can barely see anything, much less as well as you used to." A pause. "...Getting back on topic, I am you, Violet. The Ascian was correct, you know. The darkness you harbor, growing, feeding on your despair."

A being materialized before Violet. It was...her, but almost like her very shadow had grown three dimensional features, staring back at her with a grin. "That's me, little girl."

"So...why do you try to stop me? Why not allow me to fall?"

"Because, if I were to swallow you whole, I'd not have a vessel and would more than likely perish alongside you." She nodded. "Not to mention, I wish to see where this is going. If that Ascian turns out to be fakin' it, I'll happily help you kick his ass. Send him back to The Void with his precious Zodiark."

Violet took a deep breath. "I...I'm not doing it."

"Not yet."

"Not ever!"

"If you say so." With that smug remark, her shadow-self melted into the ground again, going silent.

Violet continued her walk, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "... _ **Not yet**_." She muttered in response.


	5. A second opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after her argument with, er, herself, Violet decided to get a second opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know! But I'm hurting for muse rn, just wanted to pump somethin' out and see if it ain't inspire me for more!  
> I do hope I got Gosetsu right, I'm not too sure-

"He offered _**what**_?" Gosetsu's surprise was hardly unexpected, his old eyes widening. "My friend, I...are you truly considering this?"

"I don't know, Gosetsu." Violet admitted. "My heart is desperate to know the woman she might've been, had the empire not corrupted her."

Gosetsu frowned, crossing his arms. "...Even though it goes against all you know, yes?"

"Y-Yeah." She sighed, defeated. "I'm a big freakin' hypocrite; fighting against primals and the beast tribes for resorting to their own desperate measures, yet here I am considering summoning a primal just because I'm lonely."

Gosetsu shook his head. "I...you know that I cannot abide by this, my friend. Were you to do this, and get caught, I would not be able to defend you. Nay, in fact," He opened his eyes, looking up at Violet with a narrow brow. "I would have to be first in line to knock some sense into you."

Violet stepped back. "Ah..."

"But..." He looked down, eyes saddened again. "...I would be lying, if I said I didn't miss Tsuyu."

Violet didn't know what to say about this. She opted instead to remain silent, allowing the silence to hang awkwardly between them. Until Gosetsu spoke again.

"Is your mind made up, Violet?"

"I...I don't know." She sighed. "I...I truly don't."

"I see." Gosetsu stood, stretching a moment before turning his back to Violet and taking a few steps before stopping again. "...Whatever you do, don't do it half-heartedly. If you regret your decision, I'll teach you a lesson to rival even Lord Hien's harsh trainings." A pause. "...Don't make an enemy of yourself, Violet. But, beware you don't make an enemy of The World you swore to protect."

With that, he walked away, leaving Violet to contemplate her situation even further.


	6. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time thinking about it, Violet made her decision and finds the result to be not quite what she expected.

'A handful of crystals', the Ascian said. 'Not nearly as many as it took to summon her the first time.' he said.

Violet was going to teach him a lesson the next time they met, something she'd decided after she finished lugging the final cart of crystals where Tsukuyomi was first summoned. As she set it beside the others, she sighed. Now, she just needed to wait.

It wasn't long before the hooded figure arrived, appearing before Violet, as if from thin air. He looked around at the crystals, nodding. "Suitable, for sure."

"Just suitable?" Violet scowled. "It took me hours to gather this many crystals, and avoid suspicion! Not to mention, I had to lug them back here myself! This had be damned better than just 'suitable'!"

The Ascian chuckled. "Calm, Stormbringer. Can you truly have expected assistance in such an endeavor? Truly, would you have had a friend or two aid you in pulling these crystals here? Do you truly believe they would have gladly helped, rather than attempt to stop you?"

He had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like it. So she continued scowling, turning away. "Hmph. What now?"

"Now, you wait, and I shall commence the ritual..."

He motioned for Violet to step back, and she did as she was told, descending the stairs as The Ascian sealed the area off, beginning his ritual, raising his arms and speaking in a tongue Violet could not understand.

When it was finished, the barrier disappeared, and he gestured for Violet to approach. She ascended the stairs, and there she saw her.

Yotsuyu, sitting in the midst of the floor, head lowered and her eyes shut. She was breathing again, something Violet found to be all too relieving to realize. The Ascian turned to Violet.

"Stormbringer, there is something you must know. She...cannot leave this place. Not only would your companions be upon her like vultures on a corpse, the magic holding her together is strongest here. Were she to stray too far, she would die all over again, and this would be for naught." He sounded almost sympathetic, but Violet was sure he was faking it. Still, she appreciated the warning.

"I...see. Thank you, I suppose."

"Think nothing of it." He chuckled, turning away. "Now, you two play nice. Wouldn't want to see the Warrior of Light die because she's too nice, now would we?"

And with that, he was gone, leaving Violet with Yotsuyu, who still hadn't moved.


End file.
